The Unknown Girl
by Insane Masterpiece
Summary: Mitsuki was found by the Hokage. She didn't know where she was from and she couldn't remember her past. The Hokage put her in Team Minato. But will she ever know her past? Will she open up to anyone? What secrets lie in her past?
1. Chapter 1

I looked around, not remembering anything or how I came here. I looked at myself I was badly injured. I was covered in blood. I dont rememeber why. Or even how. I looked around not knowing where I am. Then someone walked up to me.

"Hello miss. How did you get here?" He asked me.

"I dont know. I dont remember anything anymore."

"Do you at least remember your name?"

"M-Mitsuki...Xia" He helped me up.

"Well Miss Xia we need you to get cleaned up, You are hurt really badly." He held my hand and walked me inside a huge building.

He asked a lady to do something. She took me away and healed me with her hands and she handed me a new pair of clothes. She then walked out and I changed into it. I wore a jacket and a black tang top under and shorts and opened toed shoes and a headband. I looked at it and put it around my neck. I walked out and I saw the same guy again with another man. They were talking.

"Can she be in your team Minato?"

"Of course Third Hokage." He smiled and I walked up to them.

"Mitsuki this is your sensei."

"Sensei Minato" He said with a smile.

"Hello Sensei." I said softly.

"Come on Mitsuki. Lets go meet your group." He started walking and I walked beside him quietly.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"I dont remember."

"Really?"

"Yes. I dont remember anything since I got here beside my name."

"Oh... You'll know soon."

"Oh I dont know a - -"

"Minato Sensei!" A girl yelled out to him.

"Coming Rin!" Minato ran to her. They were talking and I saw two boys fighting. I walked to them.

"Umm...What are you guys doing?" I asked softly. They looked at me.

"Nothing." One of the boy's said wearing a mask to cover his face. He looked cute too.

"Are you sure? It looked like you two were fighting." The other boy crossed his arms.

"Mitsuki!" Minato ran to me along with Rin. "I see you met Kakashi and Obito."

"Kakashi? And Obito?"

"I'm Obito" Said the ones with the goggles.

"Kakashi." The masked boy said.

"I'm Rin." She said smiling.

"H-Hello..." I said quietly.

"She new so be nice to her." Sensei said.

"Ok Sensei." They said in sink.

"Ok, I will be right back, dont do anything while I'm gone." Minato disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"So where are you from?" Rin asked.

"I dont remember." I said.

"You dont know where your from?"

"No. I dont remember anything. I dont even remember how I got here."

"Then who found you?"

"The Third Hokage."

"Really?" Obito asked.

"Yes. I dont remember My past."

"Do you think you'll ever find out what happened?"

"I dont know if I will." I looked around.

"So...What is this place you guys live in?"

"The Leaf Village." Kakashi said not looking at me.

"Is this the symbol of the headbands?" I pointed to mine.

"Yes it is." Rin said. I smiled.

"I would love see more of The Leaf Village."

"But Sensei said we cant do anything." Rin said.

"Who cares what sensei said." I said. "I'm new here, cant you guys show a newcomer around?"

"Alright." Obito said.

"Thank you Obito." I smiled at him.

Rin sighed, "Ok." Kakashi was silent. Rin leaded the way. We followed her.

...

**Comment Please! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need you to find out where she came from Minato. I will watch your students." The third Hokage said sitting in his chair hands folded.

"Ok Hokage, Thank you." Minato said and he disappeared looking all around to see where I came from.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" I said in awe. Then I saw a park and swings. Then i had a memory like it was an old movie. The swings were swinging, There were three people, a mom, a dad, and a child. The child looked straight at me but it didnt have a face.

I held my head.

"Are you ok?" Obito asked me.

"I'm fine, just a small head ache." I said

"Maybe we should sit down for sec." Rin said as she took me to a bench and sat me down like i'm an old person.

"I said I was fine Rin."

"I'm just making sure Mitsuki." I laid back. Kakashi was standing in silence. Obito was sitting beside me and Rin was also sitting beside me. Then the Third Hokage walked up to us.

"I was looking all over for you!" He said, yelling at us. And he kept going on and on, on how he was looking for us, he was going to have a heartattack. Then they looked down. Rin was tearing up. Obito was quiet and Kakashi as normal silent. I took a step forward.

"Third Hokage, "I began, "It's not their fault. It was mine, whatever you have for punishment I will take it. They did nothing wrong." They looked up at the third hokage to see what he says.

"Alright." He did a jutsu and we were all back where Sensei Minato said we had to stay at. Then before I knew it I was tied up on a log.

"This is my punishment?" This was an odd way to punish someone.

"Yes and you will stay there until the next day, without eating." He said.

"And as for the three of you." They were a little scared, "You get to have some food." He smiled and handed them a box of food.

"I see know. You're torturing me with food, Well it's not going to work." I looked away.

"We'll see." The third Hokage said with a smirk and he disappeared. Kakashi sat down and Rin sat beside him and Obito sat alone. They all were eating in front of me! Lovely.

"Obito?" I called to him.

"Yeah Mitsuki?" He looked at with bits of rice on his cheek.

"You have rice on your cheek." I said. He wiped his mouth and his cheek.

"Thanks."

"Yeah...Wait. That's not what i was going to tell you or even ask you."

"Then what is it?" He was curious to know.

"Why arent you hanging out with Rin and Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is a Jerk." He said kind of mad.

"What about Rin?"

"Rin...Well I dont think she notices me."

"Of course she does. You're her friend and partner." I said smiling.

"I dont think so."

"I do."

"Really?" He sort of believed me.

"Yes." I nodded as i said that.

"Third Hokage." Minato said.

"Did you find anything about her?" He asked hoping Minato did.

"Yes and No."

"What does the Yes mean?" He asked.

"Well, "Minato began, "I looked at her last name."

"Yes and?"

"Xia use to be a clan."

"A good or bad one?"

"Both Hokage."

"What?! How can the clan be both good and bad!?"

"I'm not sure."

"And what does the no mean?"

"I read some books of the Xia clan and it says that they're all died since a decade or two."

"This makes not sense."

"I know. How can there be one Xia if they're all died?"

"Maybe there are still more, just hiding." Minato said.

"Maybe. But how will we find them?" The Hokage asked, "Miss Xia doesnt remember anything. Oh, I punised her."

"What did she do?"

"She didnt listen to your instructions."

"What about Rin, Obito and Kakashi? Were they punished as well?"

"No, Just Her. She said it was her fault that they didnt listen to your instructions."

"Ok. I will go check on them." Minato said.

"No no I will. We need to work on this more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You have to stay here and you can begin your training again tomorrow."

"Ok Hokage." Minato said. Then the third Hokage disappeared and so did Minato. He couldnt help it. They were like his kids.

"Eat it Mitsuki." Obito said.

"I cant. it's My punishment and i must follow it."

"At least a little bit." Rin said.

"No. I cant."

"Just eat." Kakashi said. My stomach growled. I sighed.

"O-Ok.."

"Thank you." They said.

"But i need to be untied so I can eat." Kakashi used his sword and cut the rope.

"Thanks." He nodded and I sat down and looked down at the food.

"Arigato!" I hugged them. They hugged me back.

"Good work. You passed your first test." Minato said walking up to us.

"T-Test?" Rin asked.

"Yes. First test. It was to become friends."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Minato said with a smile, "You all passed."

"Yay!" Rin said.

"Good job children." The third hokage said.

"Thank you." They said. I was eating the food. I was really hungry. Then I burped. Everyone looked at me.

"E-Excuse me." They laughed, Kakashi chuckled and so did the third hokage but eveyone else laughed. I blushed. The sky was getting dark.

"You kids need to go home, it's getting dark." They got up.

"Um Minato Sensei?" Rin said walking to him.

"Yes Rin?"

"Can I take Mitsuki Home?"

"If she doesnt mind." They looked at me. I stood up.

"It's ok with me." I said with a smile.

"Yay!" Rin took my hand. Minato Sensei smiled at me.

"Hey Mitsuki." Obito said.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"Wanna have a race?"

"Your on." I smirked. Me and Obito got in our postions. Kakashi joined in and so did Rin.

"Winner has to get everyone a popsicle." I said.

"Deal!" They said in sink again. That gets creppy sometimes.

"On your mark,"Minato said, "Get set. Go!" We ran off. Kakashi took the lead. I was not going to lose to him. So i ran faster but I was still behind him. He's really fast. Obito started to catch up. Damn. I ran a bit faster but Kakashi bet us. I got second place, Obito got third and Rin got fourth.

"I...Win..." Kakashi said panting.

"Yeah...Now...You owe us...Popsicle..." I said also panting.

"W-What?"

"I said before...We raced...Winner has to...give everyone popsicles..."

"Fine. Alright. Tomorrow."

"Ok...We should head home now..."

"Yeah..."

"Good night you guys," Obito said, "Good night Suki."

"S-Suki?"

"Yeah to shorten your name. Like a nick name."

"Suki...I like it!" I smiled.

"Thought you might." He winked at me "Well good night see you tomorrow!" Obito ran home.

"Good night Kakashi." Rin said.

"Night Rin." He said and he walked home.

"Come on Mitsuki!" Rin grabbed my hand and ran to her house. When we got there we took off our shoes and she took me to her room. Her room was kind of plain, but roomy. She handed me some of her clothes, they were pajamas. Then she pointed to the bathroom and i walked in and changed into the pajamas and walked out.

"Mitsuki?" Rin asked.

"Yes?"

"Who do you like?"

"Uhhh...Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I like Kakashi."

"Really? Why?"

"He's cute and mysterious."

"Wow." I said.

"So who do you like?" She looked at me.

"A person."

"What type of person?"

"A boy."

"What kind of boy?"

"A boy I know."

"When did you meet him?"

"Today."

"Is it Kakashi?! If it is, He's mine!" She called dibs on a boy, Really?

"No..."

"Obito?"

"Uhhhh..."

"It is! Why?"

"He's a nice person, funny." I looked down.

"I wont tell him if you wont tell Kakashi."

"I wont." I smiled. She laid a a cover and pillow on the floor.

"This is where you will be sleeping Mitsuki. Sorry its not much."

"It's ok." I smiled and laid myself on the pillow and covered myself and Rin climbed on her bed.

"Good night Mitsuki." Rin said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Rin." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

...

**Comment please! I hope you love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next day we were all eating Popsicle that Kakashi got for us. Minato Sensei wasn't here yet. I was wondering where he was.

"Any new information On her?" The third Hokage asked.

"No Hokage."

"Ok. We need more information on her. I'm not really ok with her in the Leaf Village."

"I understand. If anything strange happens I will let you know."

"Thank you. You can go now Minato." Minato disappeared.

"I'm sorry I was -" He looked up.

"What's going on!?" He yelled.

"Kakashi and Mitsuki were battling and then it was getting intense and she turned into this!" Rin said. There was a black aura surrounding me.

"No way." Minato thought. I looked at him. My eyes were golden amd I had long fangs. Minato ran to me and grabbed my stomach and he did something and I passed out. When I woke up and jumped. I looked around me and Rin, Kakashi and Obito were here.

"Glad you're awake." Rin and Obito said.

"W-What happened?" Rin told me everything. I was scared. I looked at Kakashi. He was injured but he had a broken arm and a broken leg and a scar on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Kakashi."

"She what?!" The Third Hokage was shocked.

"Yes. I put a seal on her."

"That's good. But, That makes no sence. I thought your wife was the last one."

"So did I." Minato and The Third were confused.

"I'm going to check on her real quick." Minato said.

"It's ok Mitsuki." Kakashi said.

"No it's not. I could have killed you!"

"But you didnt." Kakashi stated.

"I know, but what if I did? Then what?" Minato walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi Sensei." Everyone said but me.

"Sensei?" I said.

"Yes Mitsuki?"

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"No no. I dont think you're evil."

"Then why did that happen?"

"It's hard to explain Mitsuki. I will tell you when the time is right."

"O-Ok..."

"Rin,Kakashi, Obito I need to talk to you outside." They walked out with Minato Sensei and I was left alone in the room.

"Mitsuki has a jinchuuriki."

"I read about them. I thought there was only nine?" Rin said.

"So did I. I need you three to keep an Eye on her for me. If anything happens again like this you tell me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Ok. Dont tell Mitsuki."

"We wont."

"Ok. Now you can go back inside." Kakashi and Rin went back inside.

"Sensei?" Obito asked Minato asked him a question.

"Hey Mitsuki. We're back." Rin said smiling. I smiled.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Things that dont worry you right now. You need some rest." Rin said as the door opened. Minato held a small teddy bear. I tilted my head a little.

"This is for you Mitsuki." He said as he handed it to me.

"Thank you Sensei." I held it close. "I love it." He smiled.

"Rest Mitsuki." Rin said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I was happy to have friends who cared and loved me.

"We should let her rest you guys." Minato said. They nodded and they walked out. Minato looked back and looked at me once more then left.

Later that day it was night time. I woke up. My teddy bear was on the floor. I picked it up and sat up. I looked outside. Dark. I got up and walked out of the hospital, still holding my teddy bear. I walked around through the forest and stopped at a lake. I looked at the lake and sat down. I saw my reflection then a fish jumped up out. I jumped, I almost screamed. I let out a sigh. Then out of no where a kunai was coming towards me but I dodged it. I looked around but I couldnt see anyone or anything. I got up and took a step forward and I pulled a string. The a bunch of kunai were coming towards me. I jumped, not knowing what else to do. I landed on a tree and waited for someone, anyone to come out so I know who did it. No one came out. I didnt want to comw down so I jumped from tree to tree back to the hospital. The door was locked so I climbed up the wall. I almist fell but I made it inside my room and I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes trying to forget about what happened. I fell asleep afterwards but that was a scary moment for me. Who would want to hurt me? Or even kill me? I didnt know. The next morning the nurse said I was able to go home now. If I had a home. I told her thank you and walked out of the hospital with my teddy bear Sensei gave me. No one ever gave me something, or at least that I can remember. I found a flower shop beside me. I walked inside and there was a sign that said, "Help wanted." I looked around for the owner and,behind the counter was a lady.  
"H-Hello?" I said shyly.  
"Oh! Hello," She said with a smile, "How may I help you?" I showed her the sign.  
"You want to work her"  
"Yes."  
"Ok! The shop doesnt open in another hour. So we need to tidy up the place." She smiled and I nodded. She handed me a broom and I swept the floor. She was watering the plants, and organizing them too. An hour passed by and she turned the sign that said Closed to Open. I was cleaning the counter and the door opened and the bell rang. As the little bell rung I droped something.  
"Um, is anyone here?" They person said.  
"Yes. Someone is here." I got up but I hit my head on the bottom of the counter.  
"Ow..." I rubbed my head and lifted my head and looked at the person.  
"S-Sensei?"

"Oh hey Mitsuki. I didnt know you worked here?" He was surprised.

"Yeah. I got the job today. So how my I help you today?"

"I just need one Red Rose." I smiled and nodded.

"Ok." I took a bright red rose and wrapped the rose neatly and handed the rose to him.

"Here you are Sensei." He took the rose gently and then he handed me the money for the Rose.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome. Come again soon!" I said as he walked out the door. It was a slow day. I didnt know what to do but sweep.  
"Mitsuki. I will be back. I have an arrend to do. Watch the shop while i'm gone."

"Ok. I will." She walked out and I just stood there. Doing nothing. Then the door opened. It was Obito. Wait. Why is he in here?

"Obito?"

"Mitsuki? You work here?" He was shocked to see me.

"Yeah. But, why are you here? The comic book store is right across from here."

"I know," He said with a smile, "I came here to buy a flower."

"Ok. What type of flower would you like?" I asked.

"A rose." He said.

"What'a with boy's and Roses?"

"It's a beautiful flower."

"Yeah I know. What color do you want this Rose?"

"White." He said.  
"I love White Roses." I said as I picked a White Rose and wrapped it up neatly and handed it to him.

"Is it for Rin?" I asked curiously, leaning on the counter.

"No." He said.

"Then who?"

"Someone."

"Like?"

"My mom." He said embarressed.

"See that wasnt so hard to say."

"But that's embarressing." He said slightly blushing.

"No it's not. It shows that you love your mother so much you got her a rose." I said smiling. He smiled back and handed me the money, but he gave me extra.

"Obito?" I looked up at him and he put a flower In my hair.

"For you." He said smiling. He walked away. I blushed. For a second I thought something was wrong with Obito. I couldnt stop smiling after that. Until, someone walked in the door.

"Hello how may I - -" Someone pulled me back and put a kunai on my neck.

"Shut up little girl." It was a man. And, I saw another person. The man that was holding me back moved still holding the Kunai on,my neck. I couldn't let them get away with this. I elbowed the man and he let me go and I punched him in the face hard that he lost a tooth. And the other person threw a kunai with a tag on it and it was lit. And it blew up, but i managed to get out. But, When I turned around the flower shop was burned up. Everyone ran over and so did the lady. She looked at me, angry. I did a jutsu and everything and everyone just stopped. I looked around nit knowing what I just did. I looked at my hands and For some reason I knew what to do after I freeze everything. I moved my left back and I was brought back before the kunai blew up the shop. The guys saw me but they didnt move. I smirked, And I took the kunai and I took it outside and threw it and it blew up and then I walked back inside and unfroze everything. The guys looked at me scared like and they ran off. I smirked and swept the floor as if nothing happened. Then she came back inside.

"You did a good job keeping this place tidy." She said with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am." I said smiling."

"Who gave you that flower?" She asked.

...

**I hope you guys love it! Comment! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A friend." I said smiling and trying not to blush.

"Just a friend?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Is she trying to get in my business?" I thought.

"Was it a Boy?" She was.

"Yes Ma'am. Why are you asking me so many questions?" I asked.

"I was just wondering. You can go now Mitsuki, You are done for the day." She said.

"Thank you." She nodded and I left the flower shop.

"She doesn't remember what happened?" I asked myself, confused, "I need to remember my past... This gets weirder and weirder each day I stay here."

"Mitsuki!" It was Rin.

"Yes Rin?" I asked.

"Minato Sensei wants to see you..." She was breathing heavily

"Why?"

"I dont know Why. But he needs to see you now!" I nodded and ran to Minato.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked and I saw The third hokage

"How did you do that?" The third asked me.

"Do what?"

"That thing! You stopped time and reversed it!"

"I-I dont know..." I looked down.

"You have to know!" The third started to yell at me.

"I dont know Hokage!" I yelled really loud. Sensei and The Third looked at me and I ran off. I ran to the forest and sat on a tree branch. I was crying. I couldnt stop crying, I wanted to stop but i couldnt. Then someone put they're hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it and looked at the person. It was Obito.

"Why...Why are you here?" I asked sniffling.

"Because I heard you crying." He said sitting next to me.

"No offence Obito but I wanna be alone."

"Well that's to bad. I'm staying here." He said looking at me.

...

**Comment!**


End file.
